<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hot Shot's no good unfun day by JJJotun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294443">Hot Shot's no good unfun day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun'>JJJotun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corporal Punishment, Discipline, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:35:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,709</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJJotun/pseuds/JJJotun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hot Shot is known to screw up constantly, especially when there's a teacher there to see it. Unfortunately for him, Heatwave is not the most forgiving bot around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hot Shot &amp; Heatwave, Hot Shot/Heatwave</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sup! This work was inspired by Back Talk by Misssparkles, check out her stuff!</p><p>I wish there was more Hot Shot and Heatwave stuff here but when I tried writing it didn't work out as intended 😌 ill attempt it in the future but for now enjoy some disciplining of slightly disorganised robots</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hot Shot grumbled to himself as he kicked a can lying on the usually clean floors of the academy, walking purposefully slow as some sort of incentive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd usually just shrug off the typical scolding of a teacher or being unable to complete a training exercise, but this was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>something he would like to spend his afternoon doing. The scenario was normal at first, just another holo-training in the hero hall, and again the mission's failure was on Hot Shot's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wedge had gotten pretty upset over his incompetence, and Hot Shot could hardly blame him, it was pretty embarrassing for them all. The shouting match eventually turned into a physical one, and he may or may not have thrown Wedge out of the holographic projector and directly into the control panel. And Heatwave was there to witness ALL of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"HOT SHOT!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Primus, Heatwave was scary, no, downright terrifying when he got angry. Heatwave was a good teacher and a good friend but man did his emotions get the better of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meet me in my office! Unless you have any objections." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot shook his head furiously, and Heatwave stomped off with the theoretical flames coming out of his plates. The other recruits looked psyched out as well, even though they weren't the ones getting yelled at. Even Wedge looked a little sorry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever, Hot Shot didn't want their pity, he made a mistake and he would repent for it. That's what made him a better bot, right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave's door seemed so much more intimidating this time around, even though he'd been in his office a plethora in the past. Shallowly venting a puff of hot air, he pushed the metal frame open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave sat at his desk as usual, flipping through some sort of data pad, hardly acknowledging Hot Shot's presence. Somehow that made him more nervous for something so mundane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...uhhm, sir?-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The single word sounding more demanding than angry, he supposed that was better than the latter. Hot Shot sat at the seat in front of the desk, like a principal's office in one of those human movies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave continued looking through the data pad, and he nervously fiddled his digits and looked up to his teacher. Obviously Heatwave was expecting Hot Shot to say something, and he was at a complete loss for words. All he could do was shamefully dip his head and try to avoid eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sigh was heard from the Rescue Bot, and finally put the data pad down. The frown he gave Hot Shot was soul crushing for some instinctual reason, like he failed to impress someone he cared about, which was completely correct.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentence shocked Hot Shot out of his daze and he jumped his gaze back to the fire truck. A familiar string of words began to stumble out of his mouth on reflex.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm s-so so sorry sir I really didn't mean to completely wreck the hero hall panel I just I mean we got pretty heated there and the mission kind of was all my fault that's not really helping but I won't do it ever again I've learned my lesson and I-" Heatwave raised a silencing hand and Hot Shot immediately shut up. Another disappointed sigh, great.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>say</span>
  </em>
  <span> you have learned your lesson, but I have a hard time believing that." Said Heatwave, and the urge to disprove that was too great to stop himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But sir, I really have this time! I swear to Cybertron and back that I will never allow something like this to happen!" The red Rescue bot looks at him with a disbelieving look, obviously not impressed no matter how hard Hot Shot tried to bluff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes really!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave hummed and lifted his brow, Hot Shot didn't know what he was thinking, which was awfully odd for the very expressive Rescue Bot. He put a digit to his chin, looking thoughtful as the recruit gazed nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, that control panel is going to take at least a week to fully repair." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...I know, and I'm sorry for me breaking it. I can, uhm, help repair it if that makes you less mad!" Said Hot Shot in a slightly joking tone, Heatwave was still not amused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I admire that suggestion, especially coming from you. But I need to be sure that you will never do something like that again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a bit ominous, thought Hot Shot as he sweat non-existent bullets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No matter how much I scold you or give you some valuable life lesson, you always go back to your roots and screw something up all over again." Said Heatwave, getting up from his chair and the beginnings of a stride form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I believe a different kind of discipline is going to be necessary for your actions." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sheesh, if it didn't sound ominous before. Hot Shot slouched in the oversized chair as Heatwave grew near. Some deep rooted fear inside of him expected the Rescue Bot to hit him, or something worse, and flinched internally as he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't expect to be gently lifted from the seat and placed on one of Heatwave's legs as he sat in his once spot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, this was odd. He'd forgotten how huge Heatwave was compared to himself, he was probably shorter than the red bot's torso.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand was placed on his back, securing him to the knee, while his head rested on the calm grey metal of Heatwave's thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhh…Heatwave, what are you doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bit harder to look up at the teach's face in this angle, but Hot Shot could still see the disappointed look, ouch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry 'bout this kid." That was the final warning Hot Shot was given.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A powerful hand swiftly came down and struck his aft square and true, and Hot Shot shouted like no other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHAT THE FRAG?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Language cadet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry sir-" Hot Shot couldn't properly finish that as another strike showered down and he yelped again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Good Primus did that bloody hurt. It's not that the aft was a particularly sensitive part of the body, it's just that Heatwave's fist was RELENTLESS in its barrage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The worst part was the pause in between strikes, the pain was getting time to settle in only to immediately be reset by another powerful slap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever this punishment was, it was beyond humiliating along with the pain. It was worsened by the fact that it was Heatwave doing this, Hot Shot was completely mortified at the pathetic cries and whimpers he made. He could barely even open his eyes to look up at his tormentor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The strikes were swift and brutal, each one managed to bring some sort of reaction from the troubled recruit, and it felt like it would last </span>
  <em>
    <span>forever</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After seemingly ages of this punishment, Heatwave ceased his abuse on the poor bot's aft, and was left with a shivering mess in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave did feel pretty bad about the whole ordeal, but it had to be done, otherwise Hot Shot would run free to cause more trouble for everyone else. And, he did have some anger taken out of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Rescue Bot picked up the silent sobbing mech off of his knee and cradled him up to his chest. A punishment without meaning would only serve to scare the recruit. Though fear was a big part of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot was still gripping past the pain foreseen to his aft, and a steady stream of coolant was already flowing down his optics, dripping onto Heatwave's front windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd gone through a lot of pain and injuries in his life, especially with his cube career (a sport known to have very serious dangers within it), but for some reason this felt the worst out of everything. It was mainly the humiliation above it all, though he couldn't explain it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot suddenly felt very tired, despite the hurt in his aft as Heatwave held him to his chest with it. The crying stopped at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on recruit, I think you've had enough for today."</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hi Hot Shot! Did Heatwave shout at you again? Did his face turn all red like a to-ma-too?" Said Whirl, who was sitting at the center living area of the dorms, watching the tele with the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it's called a to-mae-to" Said Hoist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nuh uh, it's totally a to-ma-too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot didn't really pay attention, rubbing his aft occasionally while hoping the pain would numb, walking to his dorm sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You feeling alright man?" Wedge said, a real concern in his phrasing. He would feel the worst if Hot Shot were to say what happened, so unlike everything he had known, he did not speak of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm heading off to recharge. Have fun you guys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wording he'd put it in was strange and stilted, of course the others looked at him weirdly. Hot Shot didn't care though, he just wanted to go to his room and think about what the frag happened to him.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hot Shot doesn't know how to process the punishment, and takes it a completely different direction.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again there will be many grammar errors because this was written on a sleepless night, anyhow, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up to find out the pain in his aft was still there was pretty mood-dampening, though it didn't hurt as much as yesterday's endeavours. Hot Shot realized he'd been sitting on his berth for longer than normal, just staring at the electronic earth clock on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All classes were canceled until the control panel was fixed, which meant lots of chores to do. Not that they were any worse than listening to Chase talk for literal hours. The week went by silently. Hot Shot doesn't remember speaking once during the many cleaning activities he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did however go to movie night as usual, he didn't pay attention to the screen, and just stared at the edge of the tele until even after the film was over. His friends asked him constantly if he was feeling alright, especially Wedge, but Hot Shot simply said he felt tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for Medix, who didn't notice a difference at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, school was once again in session.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Class was, well, class. Hot Shot's mood really didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel </span>
  </em>
  <span>discouraged like he thought it would. Sitting at a desk during one of Chase's lectures, watching as Hoist and Wedge threw a wad of paper back at each other every now and again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Medix was taking his notes and Whirl was reading a paper textbook. Hot Shot found himself drawing on a data pad, doodling a silly rendition of Chase talking while the stick recruits fell asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Boulder's lessons were usually much more interesting, less talking and more doing. However Hot Shot remained more or less uninterested. They were in the academy's greenhouse, studying temperate plants and how climate affects them, but he could hardly pay attention, mind full of a sad kind of cotton.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He'd been staring at the same cactus for who knows how long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hot Shot, could repeat what I stated?" That startled him back to reality, looking at Boulder with anxiety and confusion, though his teacher did not need to wait, he just chuckled calmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand, next time, try to pay attention. This information is more useful than you'd think." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot did not disagree with Boulder, though he could not bring himself to put his spark in track. Everything today felt, foggy, or like he was driving in that weird human sugary treat, fairy floss was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Today was another day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Until the bell rang, and the next class began.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Heatwave immediately started off with a warm-up drill in Hero Hall, a fire rescue, the thing Hot Shot was built for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was nerve-wracking, going back into Hero Hall, but Hot Shot put up with it. He could beat this, there wasn't a single fire rescue that he couldn't handle!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The trial started, the five of the recruits circling in the middle of the holo stage. A forest fire, the hyper realistic smell of evergreen burning filled Hot Shot's senses. He felt alive and ready for this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are humans trapped within the forest, we will need to create a firebreak in order to escort them safely. Hot Shot?" Said the confident Medix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On it!" The order didn't need to be completed, he got this, he could prove himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot drove away madly in his alt-mode and deep within the flames. It was unusual for him to drive directly into the line of heat, but he needed to take the risk, he needed to be better than everyone else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found the humans, in a circular clearing within the forest. It was his job to create the firebreak, he could do it, the mission was on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the others calling to him from the COM, asking of his location, but he ignored their pleas. He needed to do this alone. He HAD to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a parting of the trees, that's where he would start. He shoved two of the trees out of the way, dousing them in coolant to stop the spread. The holographic humans looked to him desperately, he could save them, he could prove to them that he was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed like a good start, moving brush and trees out of the way. But the fire was too hot, he began to overheat profusely. Hearing the yells of his distant teammates, Hot Shot kept going.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pant heavily as his systems let out warnings into his vision, he ignored them. Continuing to chop trees and foliage out of the way. Before he knew it, he collapsed onto the dirt stricken ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let out a gargled noise as a flaming evergreen began to decline, right on top of the humans. As the tree was just about to strike the innocent holograms, the simulation had ended. He failed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The world fade away, and Hot Shot was left laying on the cold blue floor of hero hall. He could hear the shouts of his teammates, but he couldn't make out what they were saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally saw the feet of his comrades next to him, and dared to look up, expecting to see eyes angrier than Megatron himself. Instead, he was met with worry, concern, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>pity</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why were they looking at him like that? He failed, they should be upset, furious, completely outraged at his ignorance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His spark ached, it felt like someone had plunged a dagger straight into it, why was there coolant on his optics? Why did he feel so, afraid?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hot Shot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment he heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>words, Hot Shot bolted. Getting up from his shameful position, and ran as fast as he could, away from Heatwave and his fellow recruits. Some of his tears stained the Hero Hall floor.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>He hid in the greenhouse. It wasn't cold like Hero Hall, and it wasn't boiling hot like the fire rescue simulation. As well as the fact that it was the only place he could think of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot sat in the corner, next to a particularly lonely tree. Boulder had talked about it today in class, but he couldn't remember it's name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He and that tree were the same for the moment, outcast from the rest of their friends, though Hot Shot didn't understand why. The tree was nice, it deserved to be with its other plant friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not him though, no. If he was going to screw up so much, he'd only be putting everyone in danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, he hid, stuffing his head in his hugged legs, silently sobbing unintentionally.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot didn't know how long it had been when he heard the door to the greenhouse open, hardened foot steps echoed in his mind endlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remained still in his little fetal position, optics shut against his rounded knees. He didn't need to lookup to know it was Heatwave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heavy pedes crept closer, they were right next to him now, his breath stifled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hot Shot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those same words. He didn't look up, just burying his head deeper if it was even possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a while after, but eventually he heard a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span> and shuffle of metal. Heatwave plopped himself down next to him, a strangely unthreatening motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot dared to open his optics and peer at his tutor. Heatwave seemed, rather calm. Though his faceplates were full of concern, and a bit of interest. He didn't look angry. Why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-aren't you upset? I failed, t-the mission." </span>
  <em>
    <span>I failed you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hot Shot's voice was embarrassingly static, full of unspoken sobs that had yet to deliver.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave's face shifted into a more saddened gaze, almost guilty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I am not upset."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then w-why are you here? Are you gonna, h-hit me again?" Heatwave flinched when Hot Shot said that, no was the apparent answer. His teacher let out a long, deep sigh, not the angry one he had received the week prior.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here to apologize for what I did to you, I, I thought it was the only way I could get through to you, yelling didn't do anything for your behaviour so I, physical pain seemed like the right choice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave's voice was guilt stricken, and Hot Shot looked up with a morbid fascination. Seeing his superior open up like this was so strange, especially since it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Heatwave</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't want to scare you, I wanted to discipline you, but I was too stubborn to see that you took it differently. I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, I hurt my student, that's unforgivable of me.." Hot Shot didn't realize tears were welling up in his own optics, bad timing man, he was about to cry while Heatwave spilled his emotions for the first time in ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you probably hate me for it, but I want you to know that you are not a failure, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> failed to realize that you were hurt, by my own servos nonetheless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot didn't know what he was doing until it was too late, and he enveloped Heatwave in the biggest hug he could manage. The tears spilled now, but Hot Shot didn't feel sorrowful anymore. Heatwave looked to him with shock, and Hot Shot smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay man, i-it's not your fault I'm bad at following directions." It came out more lighthearted than he originally intended, but that was alright. The mood needed to be lifted anyhow. Heatwave still looked confused by the gesture, like he'd never been hugged before in his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just did what you thought was right, I'm just, v-very terrible at reading the room. I'll admit, you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrify</span>
  </em>
  <span> me sometimes, but I know you don't mean it." Heatwave's expressions said all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..you, think I'm scary?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hot Shot chuckled sadly, his spark beat weirdly in his chassis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only sometimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Heatwave returned the hug, squeezing Hot Shot tightly against his chest. He could hear the hiccups in his teacher's systems, like he was hiding a sob. It was mostly silence then, besides the churning vents of the greenhouse as well as the whimpers from their own engines.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was kinda nice, being hugged by Heatwave. It was such a simple gesture, yet he could feel Heatwave's emotions spilling out of it. The tightened grip of his servos screamed silent apologies and comfort, the rescue bot was not a mech of words, this was all he knew to do. And that was alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The comfort washing over Hot Shot made his tears cease, he finally let himself relax in the face of his fears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face was smushed up against Heatwave's chassis, he could hear his spark thrumming from behind the subspace. Heatwave seemed to calm when he himself had gone into a peaceful state. The Rescue Bot finally allowed himself the luxury of speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to remember, if something like this happens again, and you need to be disciplined, it isn't because we think you are a failure. The incident with the control panel was entirely preventable, that is why you were punished. Hot Shot, mistakes will happen in training, and they are unavoidable, it's how we learn to be better." Hot Shot listened to Heatwave while still pressing his face against the blue tinted windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to prove yourself to us, or to me. You're cunning, brave, resilient, you ARE a Rescue Bot. A few mistakes will </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> change that." Heatwave finished, he seemed out of breath for a robot who didn't need to breathe. Hot shot simply took the information in silently, until he broke into a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"..what's so funny?" Hot Shot continued chuckling madly, Heatwave's blissful ignorance somehow made it funnier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just realized how ridiculous the control panel thing was, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>threw</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wedge at it and it broke! That's so stupid, why did I do that?" Hot Shot burst into laughter again, and Heatwave rolled his optics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the laughter subsided, he was so tired. It reminded him of after Heatwave smacked his aft and held him gently. Wow, he'd forgotten all about that, only remembering the part where he got a sore rear for a few days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're cool, you know that? You're stubborn but you still confronted your feelings. I wish I could do that…" Hot Shot yawned, a very human gesture but the idea still remained the same. He could almost feel Heatwave's little smile, a wave of comfort pulsed from the red bot.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Heatwave carried the sleeping Hot Shot against his chassis, careful not to wake him from his dutiful recharge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other recruits were waiting in the center area of the common room, they had been worried about Hot Shot's weird behaviour all week, and were relieved that he was alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, they gave Heatwave many eyeful stares at the odd way he brought him back from hiding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That didn't concern him, what mattered most was his cadet's health, and his nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He set down Hot Shot on one of the circular couches, pulling a blanket over him gently, knowing that he would wake up with his friends and teammates to welcome him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Heatwave left with a strange pride, he was so proud of how far Hot Shot had come, and Heatwave acknowledged that he had much to learn.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I can't reply to all the comments since I'd just be saying the same thing, but thank you so much everyone!!! I didn't think this story would leave the emotional impact it did, and every time I see a new comment I can't stop smiling<br/>And to those who wanna see new chapters, I'm so happy that you liked the story enough to want it to continue, but I don't know how I can further this story, I think the ending was too satisfying to push forward.<br/>Buuut I absolutely will be making more RBA fics in the future, and just maybe I'll add this to a series and continue a cohesive plot</p><p>Again thank you so much 😭😭💗💗💗</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>